Love Series
by shannon5
Summary: Willow uses magic to find love
1. Love Charm

Willow sat on her bed staring at the small silver locket in her hand. Buffy hadn't taken it when she cleaned out the magical items from the house. She assumed Buffy didn't realize it was a charm. She had kept the locket in her jewelry box; she had purchased it because she thought it was pretty she had never intended to use it for magic. Of course at the time she didn't think she needed a love charm. Now Oz was gone, Tara was gone, Dawn and Buffy were mad at her, and Xander didn't really trust her anymore. She needed all the help with love she could get.  
  
She knew she should just put the locket away and give it to Buffy when she came home or call Tara to come and get it. She knew that was the right thing to do but too much of her wanted to keep it. She told herself again she would put it away and never use it for anything other than jewelry. Setting it down in the small wooden box she stood and went downstairs. Dawn would be home from school soon.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Willow shut the door to her room. Tonight had been hell again. Buffy and Dawn barely spoke to her. Then Tara came over to take Dawn to the movies. She had tried to talk to Tara but she just looked at Dawn's arm and shook her head.  
  
"Tara please you need to talk to me." Willow had pleaded with tears in her eyes. "I'm not using magic anymore."  
  
"I wish I could believe that Willow." Tara said softly, "I really do."  
  
And after that Tara and Dawn had left. Buffy had to go back to work, she had promised them she would come in for a few more hours to help until closing.  
  
Pulling the small locket out of the small box again she pulled a book from under her bed. The book she admitted to herself she had hidden from Buffy. Quickly finding the correct page She placed the charm around her neck and clasping it tightly in her hand she began a soft chanting.  
  
"Let me see the one who will always love me." Willow finished, knowing she would feel better just knowing that one day Tara would forgive her.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Opening her eyes slowly she looked around. It was dark but this wasn't the movie theater. She slowly moved further into the dark room. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness she realized where she was. No, this isn't right, she thought. She was supposed to see Tara, or maybe Oz. But not this, she thought looking around. Suddenly she saw the cover to the sewers slide over revealing a platinum blonde head moving up the ladder. Willow searched wildly for someplace to hide. Damn, she thought, no place in this damn crypt where she wouldn't be spotted.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Spike pulled the cover back over the ladder and stood up. Moving to the refrigerator he grabbed a bag of blood, tearing it open he dumped the contents into a mug and went to watch television.  
  
Willow realized Spike couldn't see her and calmed down slightly. Did the spell go wrong? She thought, I did everything right. Why wasn't she watching Tara or Oz right now. Spike loved Buffy right? Her mind raced. He couldn't love her.  
  
Spike would've sworn someone was in the room with him. He turned quickly scanning the room as he moved. He didn't see anything.  
  
"Buffy if that's you. I told you I'm not playing these games anymore." He said loudly "Go away."  
  
Buffy, Willow thought, what games? She watched as Spike got up and grabbed his duster and headed out the door. Shrugging she followed. She didn't know how long this spell would last but she might as well see where he's going.  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Willow said quietly as she found herself standing outside her bedroom window. "What are we doing here?"  
  
"Where the hell is she?" Spike muttered crushing a cigarette under his boot. "She should have been home hours ago."  
  
"He's watching for me?" Willow whispered in amazement.  
  
Spike quickly moved behind the tree as Buffy approached the house. Willow definitely should have been here before Buffy, he thought.  
  
"Damn he's right." Willow muttered, "I need to be back in the house now or Buffy will know I'm using magic."  
  
Willow started chanting again to end the spell. All she could hope for now was that it would return her to her room.  
  
Opening her eyes, she found herself in her room again. She could here Buffy calling her as she came up the steps. Sighing Willow gathered the book and the locket. She would give it to Buffy to get rid of. She felt guilty for having used it, but she was also happy that she knew someone did love her. Now of course she just needed to find away to let him know she knew.  
  
"In here Buffy." Willow said turning on her lamp. "I need to talk to you."  
  
"What's up Will?" Buffy said then stopped when she saw the items in her friends hand. "What are those?"  
  
"Magic stuff you didn't take before. I'm so sorry I know this is all my fault. I should have told you they were here before." Willow said holding them out. "I think you should take them now."  
  
"Okay." Buffy said taking the items. "Well I'll get rid of these in the morning. Good night."  
  
After Buffy closed the door behind her Willow walked over to her window and looked out that the vampire standing below. She'd had a crush on him when he had first started helping them but she had gotten over that when she'd met Tara. At least she thought she was over it. But if he felt the same and it really looked like he did then who knew what would happen. Smiling she quickly changed to her pajamas, walked over to her bed and climbed under the covers falling asleep quickly for the first time in days. 


	2. Love Discovered

Dawn peered out her window. Spike had been standing there for hours. She had first noticed him out there after Buffy died. Every night he waited outside the house until just before sunrise then he'd leave; the next night after he thought they'd all gone to bed he was back again. At the time she had thought he was protecting them but then Buffy came back and he was still out there. She knew he used to watch Buffy's room at night but he was on the wrong side of the house. Had he finally realized that his infatuation with her sister was futile, Dawn wondered as she dropped the curtains and walked to her closet.  
  
Dawn still had enough of a crush on the vampire to wish that she was the reason he was out there every night, but deep down she knew better. Spike loved her, she knew that but she was more like his little sister than anything. He was out there watching Willow. She didn't know when he began to love Willow but he did, she was sure of it. She wondered if Willow knew about his feeling, and if Willow felt the same way. All Dawn was sure of is she loved both of them very much and didn't want to see either of them hurt anymore.  
  
Grabbing her pajamas she headed out of her room to the bathroom. After changing clothes and brushing her hair she stopped at Willow's room to say goodnight. The door was partially open so she pushed the door slightly and peered inside not wanting to wake her friend if she was already sleeping. She stopped just inside the door when she saw Willow standing at the window looking out at the vampire below.  
  
"How long have you known?" Dawn asked quietly pushing the door closed so Buffy wouldn't hear.  
  
"Dawn God you scared me!" Willow said jumping and dropping the curtain closed.  
  
"Sorry. Wanted to say good night." Dawn said sitting on the bed. "But how long have you known?"  
  
"Known what?" Willow asked nervously glancing at the window.  
  
"That he's out there." Dawn answered.  
  
"How did you…"  
  
"He's been out there every night since just after Buffy died. You never said anything so I figured either you didn't know or you didn't want me to know so I didn't say anything." Dawn said.  
  
"I just…" Willow began then sitting next to the Dawn. "Tonight."  
  
"Tonight. What made you notice tonight?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Promise not to tell anyone." Willow said then glancing at the younger girl's arm still in a sling. "I'm really sorry about everything Dawn. Really." Dawn could see the shine of tears in Willow's eyes.  
  
"I know Will. And you know I won't say anything."  
  
"After you left tonight with Tara and Buffy was gone I was lonely and scared." Willow started.  
  
"Scared?"  
  
"Thought I would be alone forever." Willow replied then continued, "There was a charm and a book that you guys hadn't taken out of here and I did this spell to find out if I'd be alone."  
  
"Willow." Dawn started.  
  
"I already gave it to Buffy I know I shouldn't have done it." Willow apologized. " Anyway I asked to see the one who would always love me and it took me to Spike."  
  
"Willow I…" Dawn started, Willow hadn't mentioned how she felt about this and she didn't want to encourage anything if it meant Spike would get hurt, Buffy had already caused him enough pain. "How do you feel about him?"  
  
"You mean do I love him?" Willow asked. At Dawn's nod she said, "I don't know. I care about him a lot. But I mean by the time he wasn't evil vampire out to kill us I was with Tara and I thought he was just a friend and then the whole Buffy thing and…"  
  
"Willow I love Spike. As much as I love you and Tara and the whole group. I don't want to see him get hurt. I really think he's in love with you and that spell kind of confirms it right? So if you don't love him then tell him now okay."  
  
"What if I'm not sure and need more time to figure it all out." Willow asked.  
  
"Then tell him. Let him know that you know. That you want to find out what you feel." Dawn said, "That way he can stop standing out there all night long."  
  
"Now?" Willow asked as the younger girl tugged her to her feet.  
  
"Why not?" Dawn asked, "Buffy's sleeping."  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Dawn sat at the top of the steps hugging her knees listening to the conversation below her in the living room.  
  
"Why did you call me in here Red." Spike said, "Gonna yell at me for standing outside?"  
  
"Uh…" Willow stuttered, "No I mean I want to talk to you."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"You…"Willow said quietly, "Me… Spike why are you standing outside my window every night?"  
  
"I-I'm not." Spike sputtered caught by surprise.  
  
"Yes you do. Every night for months." Willow said softly, "Look I'm not mad I just want to know why."  
  
"I don't know. I mean I thought I loved the slayer. Then she was gone and you were…" Spike began then stopped, "I don't know."  
  
"Dawn says you love me." Willow said almost to softly for Dawn to hear, "Do you?"  
  
"Want me too?" Spike asked.  
  
"Now it's my turn to say I don't know." Willow said smiling, "Tonight I was afraid I would be alone forever then I found out you watch me. I don't know how I feel Spike but I think we could take the chance and find out. I mean if you want to."  
  
"Yeah. I would like that." Spike said.  
  
"So you stop hiding behind trees at night and we talk instead?" Willow said.  
  
"Among other things." Spike quietly moving toward the girl.  
  
"Let's start with talking." Willow said backing away. "Tomorrow. Buffy's working late."  
  
"I'll be here." 


	3. Love Developing

Spike left his crypt as soon as the sun had set. Willow actually wanted him to come over. She found out about him watching the house, watching her, and wasn't disgusted or angry. She didn't say she loved him, but she didn't tell him to leave either. She asked him to come over tonight.  
  
As he walked toward the house he began thinking about the last year. He had loved the Slayer, and she had rejected him, unless she needed his help protecting Dawn or fighting Glory then she was his friend. Then she was gone. He had thought about leaving, his reason for staying had been Buffy so why stay. He had told himself he was staying because he promised her he would protect Dawn, but that wasn't it. He would have protected Dawn with or without the promise. Dawn reminded him of the sister he had left behind when he was turned. He had always thought Buffy was the strength behind the group but over the summer he had quickly seen that Willow not Buffy held them all together. His respect for the witch had grown slowly becoming love.  
  
When Buffy came back he tried to convince himself he still loved her. Truthfully a part of him still did. But it was different now. He knew she only came to him because she believed there was something wrong with her, that she wasn't responsible for her choices so it wasn't real. He knew she would never love him. Any chance of convincing himself otherwise ended when she decided to hide the relationship from her friends. Buffy would never love him so he needed to move on.  
  
As Spike approached the house he saw Dawn pulling the door closed on her way out. He had to resist the instinct to move into the shadows. He spent so much time trying to avoid being seen outside this house he wasn't used to being invited over.  
  
"Hi, Nibblet isn't it kind of late for you to be out?" He asked as they approached each other.  
  
"Will knows I'm leaving. I'm spending the night at Janice's." Dawn said smiling at the vampire.  
  
"Want me to walk you over?" Spike said suddenly unsure about the evenings plans.  
  
"No you go see Willow. I'm fine." Dawn said as she started walking away, "Oh and Spike, don't screw up." She said as she waved and walked away.  
  
"Bye." Spike said to the retreating girl.  
  
Taking a deep unneeded breath he approached the door and knocked. At almost one hundred and thirty years old one wouldn't think I'd be nervous about this, Spike thought as he waited for Willow to answer the door.  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Spike watched as Willow collected the mugs and hot chocolate mix from the cupboards as the milk heated on the stove.  
  
"Think you have any of those little marshmallows?" Spike asked moving behind her as she set the mugs down on the counter.  
  
"You can see if you can find them. But I doubt it. Buffy tries not to keep fattening foods in the house." Willow said as she turned toward him. "You really need to make more noise when you move." She said leaning against the counter trying to put distance between them.  
  
"I make you nervous?" Spike whispered leaning closer to her.  
  
"Spike talk only remember?" Willow said putting her hand on his chest and pushing him away.  
  
"Sorry." Spike said, "Can't blame me for trying."  
  
Spike backed away not wanting to push the girl to much. He knew if he did, she would retreat from him. She was still kind of fragile, she was still dealing with Tara leaving, and the magic addiction. He had seen that happen to people before, the addiction anyway, he had never seen anyone stop before. He was impressed that she had the strength to do it, and he didn't plan on doing anything to jeopardize it for her.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Willow asked as she set the mug in front of him.  
  
"Sorry." Spike said startled out of his thoughts by her voice.  
  
"What are you thinking about? You looked a million miles away." She said as she sat down.  
  
"You." Spike answered simply.  
  
"huh?" She said blushing slightly.  
  
"I've known people who were addicted to magic Willow. I've never seen one leave it. I'm surprised and impressed that you have the strength to just stop."  
  
"Yeah well, don't be too impressed yet." Willow muttered.  
  
"Why not? You let Buffy get rid of all the magic stuff. You haven't done any since that night. It's been almost a month, when you weren't even going a day."  
  
"That's just it Spike." Willow said her head down so her hair hid her face from him. "Magic's how I found out you were following me."  
  
"I don't understand." Spike said, he had assumed she looked out the window and saw him there. He didn't understand what magic had to do with anything.  
  
"Yesterday, Tara came over to take Dawn to the movies, she barely spoke to me. Buffy's been kind of angry since that night that I… That Dawn was hurt. And she was at work." Willow said, Spike frowned slightly when he saw the tears forming in her eyes as she looked at him. "I had hidden a charm and a book. I was so afraid I would end up alone. I did a spell to find who would love me forever. It took me to your crypt. I followed you back here."  
  
"That's when you called me inside?" Spike asked.  
  
"No I didn't know what I wanted to do. Then Dawn came in. She's known all along that you were out there. She convinced me to call you inside and talk to you."  
  
"Remind me to thank the Nibblet." Spike said standing up and pulling Willow up next to him, hugging her gently.  
  
"You…you're not disappointed?" Willow said quietly her head resting on his chest.  
  
"Why?" Spike asked smoothing his hand down over her hair. "Because you're not perfect. Already knew that Pet. So you made a mistake. You were afraid. We all make mistakes when we're afraid."  
  
"Yeah but everyone's doesn't involve magic." Willow said pulling away and turning her back to him.  
  
"Right. Mine involved chaining Buffy and Dru to walls." Spike said smiling.  
  
"Okay you win. Your mistake is much bigger." Willow said smiling touched that he not only wasn't angry but was trying to cheer her up.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Spike smiled looking down at the girl sleeping against his chest. It was late, he needed to leave, the slayer would be back soon. That wouldn't be good for anyone if she found him here. They had come in here to watch a movie after they finished their hot chocolate. She had fallen asleep before the movie ended. He hadn't wanted to wake her so he had sat here watching television long after the movie ended.  
  
Sighing Willow moved her head up slightly resting it near his shoulder.  
  
"Willow." Spike said softly into her ear not wanting to startle her.  
  
"Spike." Willow said quietly not opening her eyes, just moving closer to him.  
  
"Red," Spike began again, his words cut off when she turned her head slightly so her lips were inches from his. Groaning softly he lowered his mouth to hers, gently tasting her lips.  
  
Willow sighed softly and turned so she was closer still to the vampire. As Spike teased her lips he could taste the lip balm she had been applying earlier before she fell asleep. Suddenly Willow's eyes opened and Spike felt her hands on his chest as she pulled away from him.  
  
"Spike I we…What…" Willow sputtered.  
  
"I tried to wake you up. I need to leave. Then you turned your head and…" Spike tried to explain as Willow moved away from him. Angry with himself for letting it happen and hoping she wasn't angry.  
  
"God it was real." Willow muttered.  
  
"What was real?" Spike asked.  
  
"All of this, I thought I was dreaming that you were,,, that we… then I opened my eyes and…" Willow said her words cut off by the sound of the door opening.  
  
"Will are you home?" Anya called from the door. "I'm angry at Xander. I need to stay here tonight okay?" She said as she walked into the living room.  
  
"I'll talk to you about that, uh, thing tomorrow." Spike said grabbing his duster.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
As Spike headed back toward his crypt, he was smiling to himself. Overall the night had gone very well. They had talked and learned a lot about each other. She was dreaming about him, that was a good thing. Maybe she would love him one day. He had left because it wasn't the right time to tell her friends yet. It's not like he could fool himself into thinking they would all be as happy about the idea as Dawn was. 


	4. Love Hidden

Anya sat on the edge of the bed brushing her hair. She had definitely walked in on something earlier, she wasn't absolutely positive yet, but it looked like Spike was over his crush on Buffy. She was a little confused about Willow though, she had thought Willow was gay now. Anya figured this must be another of those human things she just hadn't figured out yet. She wondered if anyone else knew about Willow and Spike. She hated keeping secrets from Xander, well not at the moment she was still angry with him, but later after they made up she would want to tell him.  
  
Xander must not know, she decided, he would have said something. He would have been to angry not to. He wasn't going to like this at all. Anya quickly decided she was going to keep this secret because she didn't want to be the one to tell him. Anya was pulled out of her thoughts by the soft knock on the door.  
  
"Anya can I come in for a minute?" Dawn asked from the other side of the door.  
  
"Yes." Anya said and Dawn pushed the door open.  
  
"Is everything okay with you and Xander?" Dawn asked.  
  
"It will be, it's just another fight about the wedding." Anya said, "He doesn't think my friends should be there. But he'll agree eventually."  
  
"Why wouldn't he want…" Dawn began, then stopped realizing what kind of friends Anya would be talking about. "Oh."  
  
"You think they should be there right Dawn?"  
  
"Well, uh, of course if they're your friends." Dawn said hesitantly.  
  
"Dawn can I ask you a question?" Anya said, "I think it might be one of those things Xander says I'm not supposed to talk to you about though."  
  
"Probably is, Xander still thinks I'm that little girl that mom used to make Buffy take to the beach with them. So do Buffy and Willow, but I'm not a little girl. So what do you want to ask?" Dawn finished realizing Anya wasn't interested in her ranting.  
  
"Why was Spike here tonight?" Anya asked deciding that was the safest way to find out without saying something everyone kept telling her was inappropriate.  
  
"Spike?" He uh, I'm not sure. Why?" Dawn stuttered.  
  
Anya looked at the teenager for a minute before speaking. Dawn knew something she was sure of it. She didn't know why she wouldn't tell her though. "When I got here I think he was kissing her, or about to." Anya finally said reverting to the bluntness that usually worked for her.  
  
"Kissing?" Dawn said, "Spike was kissing someone?" she said smiling slightly.  
  
"Don't play dumb. When I got here Willow, you and Spike were the only one's here and you know it." Anya said, "How long as this been going on?"  
  
"Anya, nothings going on. I mean not really." Dawn said. Anya stared at the girl until Dawn finally said, "Last night. They found out that they might, uh, like each other."  
  
"From the look of tonight, there's no might about it." Anya said smiling. Even though her and Willow had worked through most of their problems, a little of the jealousy remained. But if Willow had Spike then she wouldn't be interested in Xander anymore.  
  
"Anya you can't tell anyone. Especially Xander." Dawn pleaded.  
  
"I won't tell. But she can't keep it a secret forever." Anya said.  
  
"Fine but let her tell the others okay." Dawn said running her fingers over the pink blanket spread across the bed.  
  
"Fine. You should be in bed now though right?" Anya asked, "Children are supposed to have early bedtimes."  
  
"Yeah Goodnight." Dawn said standing up and leaving the room.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Poolside watching the sunset in the distance." Willow said, "You know someplace with no demons to contend with."  
  
"What are you guys doing?" Anya said coming up behind Xander, Willow and Dawn sitting at the table in the Magic Box where they were supposed to be researching the demon Buffy had seen last night.  
  
"Playing anywhere but here." Dawn said looking up guiltily.  
  
"That sounds like fun, but it's not going to find that demon." Anya scolded thinking to herself that Willow would probably want to be somewhere with one demon in particular.  
  
"We're just taking a break okay." Xander said, "Oh and it's my turn right?"  
  
When Anya walked away to retrieve some items from the basement Xander continued the game form where they left off.  
  
"In one of those really expensive restaurants having cocktails with my fiancee and not fighting with her about the damn wedding." Xander said. "Dawn your turn."  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
"Hello Spike." Anya said spotting him as she went down the steps to the basement. "Would you like me to get Willow for you?"  
  
"Willow?" Spike asked, "Why would I want you to get Willow?"  
  
"So you can continue kissing her like you were last night." Anya answered.  
  
"K-kissing?" Spike stuttered, "We weren't, we were just talking."  
  
"Sure." Anya said, "Then I'll get her so you two can talk some more."  
  
"No, I mean I don't think…" Spike said, "I don't want everyone to know I'm here."  
  
"I'm not telling anyone." Anya said, "I think it's great that you and Willow found each other. Now Willow will have you and won't try to take Xander and you can stop following Buffy all the time."  
  
"Thanks, I guess." Spike answered.  
  
"Willow!" Anya yelled up the steps, "Willow!"  
  
"Yeah Anya?" Willow said coming to the top of the steps.  
  
"Can you come and help me for a minute please?" Anya said smiling at Spike.  
  
"Sure." Willow responded coming down the stairs, stopping when she saw Spike standing there. "Oh, uh, hello Spike."  
  
"She knows Luv." Spike said.  
  
"Anya you can't…"  
  
"Tell anyone. Why does everyone assume I don't know that." Anya said. "I'll just go back upstairs so you two can 'talk'" She finished smiling and heading for the steps.  
  
Dawn met her at the top of the steps and took a couple of the jars she was carrying.  
  
"What's going on?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Spike's down there." Anya whispered. "Sorry to interrupt your game though."  
  
"We stopped the game anyway. We were discussing horrible fads we're glad we missed." Dawn replied. "So what's yours?"  
  
"Fad I'm glad I missed?" Anya asked, "I'm over a thousand years old. I haven't missed many fads."  
  
"Then what's the worst one you lived through?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Disco." Anya answered quickly. "Lets go see what's going on down there."  
  
"Are you sure we should?"  
  
"Of course." Anya replied, "How else do we make sure they don't screw up."  
  
"Good point."  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
"We need to stop." Spike said breaking the kiss and whispering in Willow's ear.  
  
"Why?" Willow said pouting, "I don't want to."  
  
"I didn't say I wanted to I said we needed to." Spike said kissing her lightly again.  
  
"So why?" Willow said trying to recapture his mouth with her own.  
  
"Because we have an audience Luv." Spike said moving away again, "So unless you want to give Anya and Dawn a show that will probably make you homeless and me a pile of dust when Buffy finds out we need to stop."  
  
"Okay." Willow said, "Thanks a lot guys." Willow muttered as she passed her friends on the way back up the steps after watching Spike make his way back through the sewers. 


	5. Love In Denial

Willow got up from the table and headed toward the back of the magic shop. Retracing the path Spike had taken a few minutes before.  
  
"I'm, uh, going to see what's taking him so long." Willow mumbled as she approached the door.  
  
Dawn and Anya looked at each other and giggled as soon as Willow had disappeared from sight.  
  
"What's so funny?" Xander asked looking up from his book, and looking at the pair seated across from him.  
  
"Nothing." Both said at the same time trying to stop their giggles.  
  
"It's a girl thing." Dawn said smiling sweetly at him.  
  
"Right." Xander said, "So when did the two of you become best friends?"  
  
"We're not." Anya said, "Just happen to share a common interest in something."  
  
At that answer Dawn started to laugh again. Xander shook his head marveling at how little he understood the women he spent so much time with. Dawn and Anya had spent an unbelievable amount of time together in the last week. Willow was acting all odd too. She was jumpy and she was always saying she was busy whenever they wanted to go out. Preferring to stay home with Dawn than go to the Bronze. Before Xander could give anymore thought to what was going through his friends minds Willow walked out of the back room, followed closely by Spike who pulled the door closed behind him.  
  
"You okay Wills." Xander asked as she took the seat next to him.  
  
"Fine why?" Willow asked flushing slightly.  
  
"You look kind of pale and your all sweaty." Xander said looking at his best friend worriedly.  
  
"Just kind of hot I guess." Willow said shrugging.  
  
"Really seemed kind of cool in here to me." Xander said, "Sure you're not coming down with something."  
  
Before Willow could respond Dawn and Anya burst into another fit of giggles, stopped only by the icy glare from both Willow and Spike. "I'm fine Xander." Willow said smiling at her friend. "The back room was just a little warm okay."  
  
"Fine whatever." Xander said turning her attention back to his book.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Buffy has to work late." Anya said holding her hand over the phone. "She wants to know if you can walk Willow and Dawn home Spike."  
  
"Why not?" Spike answered closing his book. "Tired of reading these damn books anyway."  
  
"He'll make sure they're safe." Anya said smiling as she listened to the slayer on the other end of the line. "Okay I'll tell them. Bye." Anya said before replacing the phone and returning to the table.  
  
"I'm actually going to agree with Spike on this." Xander said, "Let's call it a night."  
  
"Right. Ready to go Pet." Spike said looking at Dawn.  
  
"Let me get my books." She said and headed to the back room.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Xander shut of the spray of the shower. Still thinking about the odd-ness of the women in his life. He was sure of a few things. He needed more male friends and he missed Giles and Oz they both were as confused by these particular females as he was. He wrapped the towel around his waist and headed into the bedroom stopping when he heard Anya on the phone. She rarely used it, she didn't know that many people so she didn't usually make any phone calls.  
  
"I can't believe Xander hasn't figured it out yet." Anya was saying. She stopped talking to listen to the person on the other end.  
  
"Yeah, but Buffy hasn't been around as much lately." Anya said, "As often as Spike goes to find things in other rooms and Willow just has to go and help. Then all those nights Willow claims to need to stay home with you. God how can he not see it."  
  
Xander stood staring at his girlfriend. She was talking to Dawn? About something he wasn't seeing. Something he should see with Willow and Spike. Willow following Spike to help him find things. That wasn't odd was it?  
  
Sure Willow was staying home a lot. But after the magic thing he figured she just didn't want to go out. She was tired. She wanted to be alone. Now that he thought about it Spike was never interested in going out with them either. He didn't patrol much either. He used to patrol on the nights Buffy worked, but lately he had been letting them handle it.  
  
Okay those things seemed odd but Anya was suggesting that Willow and… that she and Spike… Okay, no, he didn't even want to think about it. The idea that Spike was lusting after Buffy was bad enough, and Dawn's crush on him last year... but Willow…And Spike. Anya had to be wrong. He needed to talk to Willow now.  
  
He turned and ran into his room grabbing jeans and a T-shirt quickly. Getting dressed as fast as possible he returned to the living room just as Anya hung up the phone.  
  
"I've got to go out for a while." Xander said grabbing his jacket.  
  
"Where?" Anya said picking up a magazine.  
  
"Just need to talk to a friend."  
  
"Be careful." Anya said becoming engrossed in the article she was reading.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Xander approached the Summers' house slowly. He just needed to talk to Willow. She would tell him it wasn't true. Anya and Dawn were seeing something that wasn't there. As he neared the door he saw the figures inside the living room.  
  
He saw Spike sitting on the couch. Wait, Spike was alone. Maybe they had seen something outside when they got here and Spike was hanging around until Buffy got home. That had to be it right?  
  
He continued to watch as a moment later Willow came in the room and sat next to Spike on the couch. They were just going to watch television, Xander told himself, that was all. He continued to watch as Spike leaned over to kiss Willow. No this wasn't happening. Spike was evil Willow knew that. And she was gay now. She had told him that herself. So he couldn't be seeing this. Taking a deep breath he approached the door and knocked, much harder than necessary.  
  
"Xander, uh, hi what are you doing here?" Willow said opening the door.  
  
"I came over for you to tell me Anya was wrong about…." He stopped not wanting to say the words out loud, "That." He finished pointing to Spike coming out of the living room.  
  
"What about me?" Spike said smirking at Xander.  
  
"You and Willow and…." Xander stuttered gesturing wildly with his hands.  
  
"What about us?" Spike said calmly.  
  
"I saw you… and …. On the couch." Xander sputtered.  
  
"Right I was sitting on the couch. Dawn thought she saw something outside when we got here." Spike said, "She was frightened. I said I would stay until the slayer came home."  
  
"That's right." Willow confirmed, "We were just getting ready to watch a movie."  
  
"B-but I saw you two…" Xander said.  
  
"Whatever you thought you saw you were wrong." Willow said smiling at her friend. "We're going to watch a movie. Would you like to join us?"  
  
"Movie?" Xander said desperately wanting to believe what Willow was saying to him. They were going to watch a movie. That was okay. Perfectly innocent. Spike's just making sure Dawn feels safe. "No, uh I'm sorry Will. I've got to go." He said and quickly turned and headed back to his car.  
  
By the time he had reached his car, Xander had decided to believe what Willow told him. Not because it was true, a part of him new she was lying, but because living in denial would be easier than dealing with the truth right now. By the time he returned to his apartment he had managed to completely repress the night events. 


	6. Love Letter

Giles opened the letter. Surprised that someone from Sunnydale had written to him. Willow had insisted the best way to keep in touch was e-mail. So he had gotten a computer, since he had no arguments against her explanations as to why it's better. Phone calls were extremely expensive. Traditional mail would take too long in an emergency. He had received e- mail from at least one person in Sunnydale everyday that he had been gone. But to get mail from them was a surprise. He opened the letter, still wondering which one of them would have taken the time to write.  
  
  
  
Giles,  
  
I know you're probably wondering why I would write to you.  
  
It would be quicker to e-mail you like usual, and you're right.  
  
Except that I can't do that without explaining to someone  
  
Why I wanted to email you. I would need Willow's computer  
  
And she would tell me not to say anything, it's private.  
  
I know she's right, it is private, but it won't be for long. Buffy's  
  
Gonna find out. And she's going to be pissed. I don't know  
  
What she might do. I think best case scenario is making Willow  
  
Leave. I don't want that to happen. I don't want anyone to be  
  
Hurt. I know you're really far away and probably can't do  
  
Do much, but maybe you could tell me what to do. I mean you  
  
Always know what to do.  
  
It was from Dawn. Giles felt a shiver go down his spine as he read. What could possibly happen that would make Buffy throw Willow out. He knew about the accident and Amy and the magic. He couldn't imagine what Willow could do that would make Buffy as angry as Dawn seemed to think, if endangering Dawn the way she had didn't do it.  
  
Oh, sorry I guess I didn't tell you what I was talking about did I?  
  
Willow and Spike have been seeing each other. I've known for a  
  
Long time. I was actually the one that told Willow to talk to Spike.  
  
Before you get mad at me for that. Spike loves her, Giles, he really  
  
Does. I think it started last summer, after Buffy died. He used to watch Buffy's room but after, he started watching Willow's. I've  
  
Known that he was watching. So when I found out she had seen him  
  
I told her to talk to him.  
  
Willow and Spike. What the hell was going on? Doesn't he love Buffy? Giles thought as he read the letter. But no wonder Dawn was worried about Buffy. Giles knew that no matter what Buffy said she did care for Spike. Not love, but she did like that he loved her. She wasn't going to deal well with this news. But surely Spike and Willow were aware of that, as was Dawn. They would be sure to tell Buffy at the right time.  
  
I wouldn't be worried about it at all except that Anya knows. She  
  
Knows she's not supposed to say anything but well, you know  
  
Anya. Xander may know too. I'm not sure. He was at our house the  
  
The other day. I saw him watching the living room from outside. Then  
  
Willow and Spike were talking to him, and he left. He hasn't said  
  
Anything, but he had to have seen them.  
  
Giles shuddered again. If Anya knew it was only a matter of time before she said something. As for Xander if he wasn't angry, he either hadn't really seen anything or was blocking it from his mind. The more he thought about the situation the more he realized he wasn't that surprised. Before the chip, Spike had sought out Willow. He had looked for her to do that love spell a few years ago, then when he escaped the Initiative he could have found Buffy on patrol, which was the most obvious place but he went to the dorm. Since the chip Willow had been more kind to him than anyone else.  
  
Anyway Giles, if you could tell me what to do. I don't even want  
  
To think of the worst case scenario in this whole thing.  
  
  
  
Love you always.  
  
Dawn.  
  
Tell her what to do? What the hell did she think he could tell her. He wasn't sure he liked the idea of Willow and Spike together anyway. She was right though, Buffy would not deal with this news well. Maybe Dawn was wrong about what was going on. Maybe she had somehow in her hormone driven teen state developed some false views as to what she's been seeing.  
  
He tried to convince himself of that for a while before admitting that Dawn was a smart girl. If she was this worried she was sure of the events she talked about. It was time for a call to Sunnydale. Hopefully Buffy would be at work.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Hello." Dawn said picking up the phone on the third ring.  
  
"Dawn?" Giles asked.  
  
"Giles." Dawn said, "You're calling?"  
  
"Yes well. I, uh, received your letter."  
  
"Oh. So you can help right?" Dawn said excitedly.  
  
"I don't think so Dawn. What can I do?" Giles said, "If they care that much for each other they aren't going to stop seeing each other and that is the only way I can see Buffy not being angry."  
  
"Well duh." Dawn snapped, "But even if they would, why should they be unhappy for Buffy. She doesn't love Spike."  
  
"I agree with you, your sister doesn't love Spike." Giles said sighing. "Are you sure Willow does?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I think the only way to handle this is to tell Buffy. It isn't going to be easy. She probably will want Willow to leave. But letting her find out accidentally is only going to make it worse."  
  
"That's what I keep telling Willow. She won't listen to me though." Dawn said, "I know, you tell her." Dawn said, then before Giles could respond he heard, "Willow Giles is on the phone he wants to talk to you."  
  
"Hi Giles." Willow said hesitantly.  
  
"Hello Willow." Giles murmured silently cursing Dawn mentally steeling himself for this very unwanted conversation.  
  
"Dawn said you wanted to talk to me."  
  
"Yes well. Dawn was telling me about, uh, you and uh…"  
  
"Dawn told you about me and…" Willow said quietly.  
  
"She wants me to convince you to tell Buffy about Spike." Giles said.  
  
"Giles I can't. God you know how Buffy is. She doesn't want Spike, but she's still going to be angry."  
  
"Do you love him?" Giles asked, still trying to figure out what it was with these girls and demons.  
  
"Yes. I think so but…"  
  
"Does he love you?"  
  
"He says he does but…"  
  
"Then just tell her. Willow surely you see that if Anya knows then it's only a matter of time."  
  
"I know but Buffy will be so angry if…."  
  
"Buffy will be angry about what?" Giles heard Buffy's voice just before the call disconnected.  
  
Well, Giles thought, Buffy's going to find out now. He would call back in a couple days and make sure they were all okay. He hoped that Spike did love Willow because this could easily ruin a very good friendship. If Spike was just playing with Willow in a game to get to Buffy he would fly back to California himself to stake the vampire. 


	7. Love Dealing

Buffy watched as the color drained from Willow's face. What the hell was going on, Buffy wondered, Willow had been acting strange for a while now. She had tried talking to her friend but Willow insisted she was fine. She asked Dawn, who had said Willow seemed perfectly normal and happy to her. When she tried talking to Xander he started babbling about nightmares. Now Willow was talking about not wanting to tell her something.  
  
"Will what's going on?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Buffy, well uh, I…" Willow said nervously, "I think we need to talk."  
  
"'Kay." Buffy said, "Mind if I change first. I smell like burgers."  
  
"No problem." Willow said quietly.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Upstairs as she grabbed fresh clothes and headed to the bathroom Buffy thought about the last few weeks trying to figure out what had happened to Willow. Tara left, and then the magic thing, but she already knew about those things. Willow hadn't gone out with them much, preferring to stay home, Buffy had just assumed that was because of the magic and Tara and she would get over it in time. Stepping into the shower all Buffy was sure of was that if Willow was afraid to tell her it must be something really horrible.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Okay so What's up Will?" Buffy said sitting next to her friend on the couch.  
  
"Buffy I know I should have told you but…" Willow started, "I wasn't sure at first, then when I was I thought it had been too long and you would be angry so I didn't want to say anything, then Anya found out and…"  
  
"Hey, Will whatever it is just tell me." Buffy said becoming confused with Willow's babble.  
  
"I love Spike." Willow blurted out.  
  
"Funny Will." Buffy said, "Now seriously what do you want to tell me."  
  
"I love Spike." Willow repeated, "Spike loves me."  
  
"No." Buffy stated simply.  
  
"No what?" Willow asked, "No I don't love Spike, or No Spike doesn't love me?"  
  
"Neither. Both." Buffy said, not believing this was happening. She knew Willow had a crush on Spike before. But then Tara came along, Willow doesn't… And Spike loved her right. He couldn't love both her and Willow this whole thing was ridiculous. "Will I know you liked Spike and he's not so dangerous anymore but you must realize…"  
  
"Buffy this isn't some little crush I. Love. Him." Willow said becoming angry at her friend.  
  
"Spike loves me." Buffy said.  
  
"He did. But after you…" Willow said, "He and I…"  
  
"So he just stopped loving me?" Buffy said, "Because I was gone and you weren't."  
  
"No. We talked about this. He thought he still loved you when you came back. He tried to still love you but he didn't."  
  
"God he is so dead if this is just some stupid game of his." Buffy muttered.  
  
"It's not a game." Willow said. "You're not angry with me?"  
  
"I'm angry. Not at you. Not really." Buffy said, "I don't know who I'm angry with right now. You, me, Spike. Everyone."  
  
"I'll leave if you want me too." Willow said quietly.  
  
"I don't want you to leave." Buffy said, "Not unless you want too."  
  
"I don't but I…"  
  
"Look I need to be alone right now." Buffy said getting up, "I need to think." She finished heading up toward her bedroom.  
  
"'Kay." She heard Willow say quietly.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Buffy saw a shadow cross the beam of light coming in from under her bedroom door. Rolling over she hoped whoever it was would just go away, she didn't want to talk right now. Willow was in love with Spike. Evil, wants to kill us all, Spike. Okay it's not like she couldn't see how it could happen. She did sleep with him, but that was over, it was a mistake. She didn't love Spike right? She had been using him. So then why was she so angry that Spike might love someone else.  
  
"Buffy can I come in?" Dawn said from the hallway.  
  
"Yeah." Buffy said knowing it would make no difference what her answer was Dawn was coming in.  
  
"You okay?" Dawn said approaching the bed. "Willow said she told you."  
  
"You knew?" Buffy said turning to face her sister.  
  
"Yeah, kind of my fault." Dawn said.  
  
"Uh?"  
  
"I told her to talk to him. He'd been watching her since summer. So when she saw him I told her to talk to him."  
  
"Oh." Buffy said, "Spike loves her?"  
  
"Yeah. I think he does."  
  
"I have to know." Buffy said, "If this is a game to him…"  
  
"I don't think it's a game." Dawn said, "You aren't angry?"  
  
"I was. I'm still not happy, but I'll deal." Buffy said getting off the bed and grabbing her jacket. "I'm going out. And Dawn."  
  
"Yeah?" Her sister said turning to face her sister at the door.  
  
"No more playing love fairy 'kay." She said as she walked out.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Spike jumped off his chair as the door to his crypt slammed open.  
  
"Do you love her?" Buffy asked grabbing the vampire and slamming him against the wall.  
  
"Love who?"  
  
"Willow." Buffy said shoving him harder against the wall, "She told me about you two. Do you love her?"  
  
"She told you?" Spike said in surprise, "Bloody hell. Yes I love her."  
  
"Spike if you're lying. If you hurt her…" Buffy said releasing the vampire.  
  
"I won't hurt her." Spike answered then "Are you okay?"  
  
"I have to be don't I." Buffy said, "I told you I couldn't love you. Willow's my best friend. You make her happy. I don't have to like this but I have to be okay."  
  
"I guess." Spike said rubbing his chest where she had been holding him. " At least you're not blocking."  
  
"Blocking?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Xander." Spike answered, "He saw us. Willow managed to convince him he imagined the whole thing. Though I guess now that you know we should let him in on it."  
  
"What about Tara?" Buffy asked not at all surprised Xander was choosing to block the idea from his mind, and it explained his babbling about nightmares. "If you guys haven't talked to her then I think maybe leave Xander in the dark a little longer."  
  
"Right. Don't want the little witch hurt. That would hurt Red." Spike said.  
  
"So I guess Willow needs to talk to Tara soon then." Buffy said heading toward the door, "And Spike I'm not kidding about hurting her." She said quietly as she closed the door. 


	8. Love Hurts

Tara watched the fly buzz around the discarded candy bar on the ground. Willow had called earlier today. She wanted to see her, she said it was important. She hadn't heard from Willow in a few weeks, she was glad she had called her they needed to talk. Things were different now, they could never go back to what they had before. She hoped Willow knew that too.  
  
"Hey." Willow said from behind Tara.  
  
"Hi." Tara said turning to face her.  
  
Willow walked around the table and sat down across from her. She looked liked something was wrong, Tara thought. She didn't look happy to be here at all. Willow was the one that called her though.  
  
"Is something wrong Willow?" Tara asked quietly.  
  
"Um, well, No." Willow stuttered, "I mean not really , it kinda depends on your perspective I guess."  
  
"What?" Tara asked confused.  
  
"God Tara I don't know how to do this." Willow said quietly, "I so don't want to hurt you."  
  
"Hurt me?" Tara asked, "Willow whatever it is just say it."  
  
Both girls sat quietly for a moment neither wanting to speak. Finally Willow looked up and her eyes locked with Tara's. Tara shivered, knowing that whatever Willow had to say wasn't going to be good.  
  
"IthinkI'minlovewithSpike." Willow said quickly dropping her eyes to stare at her hands.  
  
"What?" Tara said not sure she heard the statement correctly, "Did you say you are in love with Spike?"  
  
"Uh, well, yeah." Willow said tears forming in her eyes, "God Tara I'm sorry I don't know what…"  
  
Tara felt sweat begin to form on her face, she needed be not be here. She didn't want to do this now, not ever really. "I-I've g-got t-to go." She finally said jumping up from the table and running toward the campus.  
  
"Tara I…" She heard Willow say as she started to follow.  
  
"Willow don't okay." Tara said turning around, "I need to be alone."  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Tara walked into her room still shocked. Willow loved Spike. That thought just wouldn't leave her mind. How could this happen. She had only left a few weeks ago, a few weeks and Willow had moved on to someone else.  
  
Things were different now, she knew that, but she still loved Willow. But Willow didn't love her. She could've dealt with that, but she loved Spike. Spike was evil, Spike tried to kill her, but she sat there and said she loved him.  
  
She walked over to the bookshelf and quickly found the book she was looking for. Maybe she could find a spell to make this all hurt less. That's what she needed a spell to make it better. Finding the appropriate spell she moved to a cabinet and quickly began searching for the needed herbs. As her hand wrapped around the bottle of sage she laughed quietly to herself. She was using magic to make her feel better. Isn't that why she left Willow to begin with, using magic for things that should be handled naturally.  
  
"A spell won't make it better." A voice said from the doorway.  
  
"Dawnie." Tara said turning to face the teen-ager.  
  
"I know Willow told you." Dawn said quietly, "I'm sorry Tara."  
  
"Thanks Dawn." Tara said as the girl moved into the room to hug her.  
  
Tara finally let herself cry. She had hoped that things would work out with Willow, but now…  
  
"Dawn is she…" Tara started then took a deep breath, "Is she happy?"  
  
"Yeah." Dawn said after a minute. "She is."  
  
"I guess that's what matters right. That she's happy now." Tara said through the tears.  
  
"For her yes." Dawn said quietly, "I just wish you could be happy too."  
  
"I should be happy…" Tara said softly, "For her."  
  
"Tara." Willow said from the doorway.  
  
"Willow." Tara said looking up at the girl in the doorway.  
  
"I really didn't want to hurt you like this." Willow said softly, "But if you had found out…"  
  
"I'm glad you told me." Tara said, "It is better to find out from you. How did…"  
  
"Yeah. Um, well, magic." Willow said, "I kinda did this spell to find someone who loved me. And I expected you or maybe Oz to appear. But instead I ended up in Spike's crypt, and found out things and…"  
  
"He loves you?" Tara asked.  
  
"Yes. He really does. And I love him." Willow said tears forming in her eyes. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be sorry that you're happy." Tara said, "I'll be fine. I just need time."  
  
"Are you sure? You aren't going to repress like Xander are you?" Dawn asked.  
  
"What?" Tara asked confused again.  
  
"Xander found out about them and kinda repressed it." Dawn explained, "You guys really need to tell him now." She finished looking at Willow.  
  
"I know but God when he's forced to deal with it, it isn't going to be pretty." Willow sighed.  
  
"He'll be fine too, Sweetie. You should tell him." Tara said quietly.  
  
"Soon." Willow said, "You sure you're okay?" She said nervously.  
  
"I will be." Tara said again, "I just need some time." 


	9. Love Revealed

Xander watched the four girls talking by the cash register with more than a little suspicion. Something was going on, he didn't know what, well he was pretty sure it had something to do with Willow and Spike and the nightmares he'd been having, but he couldn't be sure. They were talking and kept glancing over at him and laughing. The basement door opened and Spike walked in passing him without saying anything and going over to the girls joining in there conversation easily.  
  
Xander continued to watch as Spike wrapped one arm around Willow's waist as he glanced over at Xander and smirked. Xander couldn't shake the feeling this was something he should already know about. ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
"We really should tell him." Anya said waving at Xander when she saw him watching them again.  
  
"She's right Will." Buffy said, "Eventually it'll all come back to him anyway. He can't repress forever."  
  
Dawn and Anya started giggling again at the image Willow had given them of Xander the night he showed up at the house.  
  
"I know but he is so not going to take this well at all." Willow said.  
  
"I'll tell him." Spike said turning to go talk to Xander.  
  
"No." All four girls shouted at once as Willow and Dawn grabbed his arm pulling him back over.  
  
"You can't tell him." Dawn said, "Willow needs to."  
  
"Why?" Spike said.  
  
"Uh, you can't fight back and he'll stake you." Buffy suggested. "He really hates you Spike."  
  
"And it'll upset him even more coming from you." Anya said.  
  
"Take all my fun." Spike said faking a pout. "So tell him then Red."  
  
"Couldn't we let him live in his little fantasy world for a while longer. Why put him through the trauma again." Willow suggested hopefully. ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Xander we need to talk." Willow said approaching the table where Xander had been pretending to read a magazine.  
  
"Sure about what?" Xander said pushing back the part of him that didn't want to hear whatever it was she was going to say.  
  
"Spike." She said sitting down next to him. "And you're not going to like it."  
  
"I never like talking about Spike." Xander said smiling. "Do we have to talk about him. I have this belief that maybe if we don't talk about him he might go away."  
  
"Well see that's the problem Xander." Willow said, "I don't want him to go away."  
  
"Uh." Xander said fidgeting with anything in his reach now really sure he didn't want to hear this. "Will I don't think I want to."  
  
"I know you don't want to know this." Willow said glancing back at the four people watching and smiling from the counter. "That's why it was so easy to convince you that you didn't see anything."  
  
"See what?" Xander said as his mind started to flood with images he had convinced himself were only nightmares.  
  
"Think back a few weeks, you came over late one night. You saw Spike on the couch and me." Willow began to explain.  
  
"Right Dawn saw something outside and wanted him to stay until Buffy."  
  
"Xander what did you see in the window that night?" Willow said quietly trying to force her friends memory.  
  
"You were watching a movie." Xander said nervously still trying to block the images of that night.  
  
"Xander think about it for minute is that what you really saw?" Willow prompted.  
  
"Will I think it's better if I just continue to believe I saw you watching a movie." Xander said, "We'll all be happier that way."  
  
"I don't think." Willow began as Xander began to shake his head, "Xander I'm not going to hide anymore. I can't make you face it but I love Spike and I'm not going to hide it."  
  
"Whatever Will." Xander said beginning to pace. "I just don't want to think about you and."  
  
"Spike. And Eventually you'll have too." Willow said getting up. "Everyone else has so will you."  
  
"I don't have to like it." Xander said.  
  
"No but it won't go away because you don't." Willow said quietly.  
  
"I know but not today 'kay." Xander said, "Let me deal slowly."  
  
"'Kay as long as we're still friends." Willow said hugging him. ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
"What's the rabbits foot for?" Spike asked as he walked Willow back to the house.  
  
"Superstition." Willow said, "When this finally hits Xander we'll need all the luck we can get."  
  
"Thought he was dealing?" Spike said taking her hand as they walked.  
  
"Sort of. He decided that right now denial was better." Willow said as they approached the door. "But he'll face it sooner or later."  
  
"As long as we don't have to hide it from him anymore." Spike said kissing her.  
  
"Nope. No more hiding. He has to deal now. Everyone else has." She said pulling away to open the door. "Coming in?"  
  
"Right behind you Luv." He said following her inside. 


End file.
